


他是光2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ferrari44444444001, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光2⃣️

和Mr Stark一起出来度假，好像做梦一样！PP不知道自己是怎样上了豪车进了飞机又降落在太平洋上的私人岛屿，花园城堡俨然一个王国。饭后仰躺在沙发上，望着透明屋顶外闪烁的星空，觉得很像他的眼睛，他最喜欢他那双闪烁着明亮正直的眼睛，想让他只注视自己一个人，虽然那不可能。所以，请给我机会守护你，一直守护你⋯  
这一刻，满心的喜欢像要流淌出来，他捂住自己发热的眼睛，轻唤了一声Mr Stark⋯  
“ I am here。”男孩感觉自己的手被从脸上移到旁边，一双带着薄茧的手指尖先划过手心，温柔地同自己十指相扣。他的心脏瞬间加速工作，全身发烫，分不清是真亦幻，睫毛颤动，犹豫要不要睁眼。  
呼吸停在脸前，他看见了什么？那是装着整个星空的世界，现在只倒映着自己的脸，他像被蛊惑一样抬起下巴，吻了那美丽的大眼睛。然后突然意识到自己干了什么，整个人都不好了，挣扎着要坐起来。  
“I⋯I⋯ I’m sorry⋯”  
暴红的小脸和不知所措的动作取悦了男人，他低低地笑着，带着满足的宠溺。  
“脱掉盔甲的钢铁侠只是个普通人，kid，他的年纪可能经不起大力冲撞。”边说着边把跪在男孩大腿两侧的距离过于亲密的膝盖挪开。  
“No！Mr Stark！”男孩一个翻身，单膝跪地，成功地让男人跌坐到沙发上，仍然没有放开男人的手。“不要离开我！”  
带着薄茧的手一下下抚过微微弯曲的棕色短发，男孩听到一声叹息。  
怎么舍得离开呢？我的一生仼性枉为，金钱，名誉，美人，美酒环绕，可是内心孤独空虚，一无所有。直到你任性地出现，強势地要保护我，那感觉该死地让人沉溺，所以卑鄙的用一个有钱的中年男人的方式勾引了这个孩子，用几百万美元的战衣，九月基金援助项目，对他无处不在的监控，让他跑不出他的手心，是的，他跑不掉，即使自己放手。  
“忠诚和我生命等长是什么意思？”  
“啊？”男孩吓到了，“Miss Potts告诉您了？”微微羞赧的表他情恰到好处地装饰了男孩粉嫩的脸庞。  
“kid，你又瞒着我偷偷做了什么决定？”心里明明已经冒起了彩色的泡泡，面上却端着严肃的表情，他想要他亲口说出来。  
“我想守护您，犹如您守护这个世界，我愿为您的武器，愿为您的坚盾，愿为您的战车，直到我生命的尽头。”男孩的头发柔柔地滑落在男人的膝头，他未长开的脸埋在男人的双手间，“您是指引我的光，没有您我将永堕黑暗。”  
指间湿热的水珠让男人的皮肤灼烫，他抬起男孩的下巴，果然看到那泛红的眼尾。他的良心被拷问。  
“你有刚开始的一切，但我却没有足够的时间陪伴你，So，kid，去找另一个追求吧。我依然会全力支持你。”男人眼中瞬间划过伤感，试图抽出手，却被一双精瘦却健壮的臂膀抱住。  
“NO，NO，Mr Stark！”  
“你真的知道自己在做什么吗？kid，你真的认为自己能承受撩拨一个成年男人的后果吗？”男人捏住男孩的下巴，仰起45度角，眯着眼坏笑地舔了下自己的唇。  
男孩薄薄的唇抿成一条红线，湿润的眼神越发纯洁无措，明明他只想要一个拥抱，却得到了那人灼热的亲吻，他吓得全身僵硬，感觉那带着魔力的手从自己脸颊，嘴唇，脖子，锁骨，胸膛，小腹依次滑过，又沿着颤抖的脚踝，小腿摸过大腿，最后停留在腿间的私密之地，God，他全身都烧起来了，抓住男人的手，结结巴巴地挤出一个NO。  
但见男人眼神一黯，男孩心就像揪紧般疼痛，不假思索马上改变立场，颤巍巍地放手交出了身体。  
“只有您⋯我愿意。”控制不了自己的身体在他手中愉快地跳动，男孩咛一声捂住自己的眼睛，他的一切都暴露在男人面前，没有丝毫保留“比起离开您，我愿意为您做任何事，我愿意⋯所以不要离开我⋯”  
“离开你？”一声嗤笑离开男人的鼻腔，他张开在男孩眼中无比性感的唇，缓慢地伸出舌头舔了他小小的喉结，“我想你搞错了，kid～我恨不能囚禁你捆住你用精华（划掉)液日夜浇灌你，让你全身都留下我的印记，从你的小嘴里只呼唤我一个人的名字⋯”  
看到男孩露出震惊的神情，男人缓缓将额头靠近他，鼻尖相对，嘴唇只差一毫，“抱歉让你还有时间胡思乱想，是我的错——”


End file.
